A letter for you
by ClauwLaw
Summary: Porque habían veces que las palabras no lograban salir, una carta había sido suficiente para que el francés entiendese gran cantidad de las acciones del Reino Unido.  FrUk


El silencio comenzaba a sumir completamente la habitación, el cuarto vacío, las sábanas revueltas, la ventana abierta hasta la mitad y la brisa intrusa se hace paso hasta lograr rozar mi piel, me hace recordar, que lamentablemente sigo vivo y que esta sola es una de las veces en las que realmente agradecería no estarlo.

Abro los ojos, ¿creerías que por idiota, tenía la ilusión de no estar solo, y esperaba verte al frente mío?, obviamente, nunca te confesaría algo como eso, porque, por más que sea verdad, el aumentarte el ego no es mi trabajo, ni jamás disfrutaré al hacerlo, creo que ya debería ser tiempo que aprendas, que entiendas que no soy capaz de arriesgarme a soltar la verdad, mucho menos a alguien que siempre fanfarronea, como tú.

Sin embargo, creo que un día de estos, debería armarme en valor y decirlo personalmente, pero, probablemente, no será de la manera más cuidadosa, amable, tierna o romántica de mostrarte lo que siento por tí, pero, me gustaría que supieras, que en mi idioma, un "Aléjate" Tan solo es una forma de pedirte que forces el abrazo, que cada vez que te gruño "Vete de aquí", lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo, y ...que los abrazos que te doy de repente, significan que te necesito, no que quiero ir a acostarme contigo.

Sé que en más de una ocasión me dirás que soy tosco, o te burlarás de mi, de mis cejas, o cualquier cosa que encuentres burlable, no lo demuestro, pero en verdad me agrada mucho más tus halagos, que si bien respondo con gritos, golpes o gruñidos, solo lo hago porque no estoy seguro del todo de cómo responderlos.

Me imagino que no me creerás lo mal que me siento cuando despierto de esta manera, totalmente aturdido, mareado, sin poder moverme de la cama porque sé que aquel terrible vacío aparecerá de nuevo, es probable que mis piernas no reaccionarán y terminarán cediendo el peso...Aunque no es tanto el dolor y molestia , ni tampoco mi debilidad ante el alcohol, y sé que no es tu culpa el que no hayas estado conmigo...

Ni debería contártelo.

Porqué, sé que hasta tu te cansas de mí, y no te culpo, soy insoportable, ¿verdad? , piensas que soy un "fácil" y qué poco me importa con quién me acuesto, ¿o no?, creo que, si en algún momento afirmas con la cabeza al leer esto, me sentiré como una terrible basura.

(Lo qué, podría ser verdad.)

Maldición, ¿a dónde ha ido mi orgullo hoy?

Y aún cuando tienes derecho a estar molesto, quiero que sepas que lo siento, y lamento cada una de las ocasiones que echo a perder de manera estúpida, y aún cuando eso no puede reparar ningún daño del pasado; quería hacer el intento, porque hace un contable tiempo, me importa que pienses.

¿Te digo algo? No supe qué momento empecé a tomar en cuenta que te extraño, (solo un poco, ¡obviamente! ), al momento de que no estás, cada vez que veo a los lados buscando tu ayuda (Aunque, puedo sólo, no me malinterpretes) , siempre que sonrío para mis adentros cuando intentas hablar en inglés, sin olvidar mucho menos las veces que coqueteas conmigo, cuando intentas consolarme y las pocas veces que me escuchas, descubrí que te necesito, que te amo...¿Entiendes eso, frog?.

Y qué, realmente, no sé qué haría sin ti.

¿Por qué no me atrevo a decirte eso? ...Simplemente porque temo ver que te rías frente a mí, pero...si en algún momento llegas a pensar lo mismo, lo único que quieras es que vengas, házmelo saber.

Tú sabes cómo entrar, tú sabes dónde estoy, y definitivamente, no pienso moverme de aquí, porqué, aún cuando no lo merezco, tengo la esperanza de que...quizás sientas lo mismo.

Esto es todo y lo único por lo que te escribo.

~Arthur Kirkland

Aquel día, una larga llovizna se hizo presente en Londres, desde las dos hasta las actuales siete de la tarde, el taxi ya se había marchado, la puerta había sido cerrada después de haber dado paso a su invitado, que dejó un eco en el pasillo gracias a sus elegantes pasos.

La habitación, ahora ordenada, la cama con sábanas limpias y blancas, un hermoso racimo de rosas rojas en el previamente vacío florero de porcelana, el silencio calmo que rodeaba el cuarto, ¿en que momento pensaron ambos que habría tanta paz, estando solo ellos?.

-Me sorprendes, cada vez más,_ Anglaterre. _- Susurró entonces cierto francés, mirando con ternura al menor, le revolvió el cabello con tranquilidad, aún abrazándolo de manera tranquila, con cuidado, como sí fuese a romperse.

_-...You Should shut up.-_Rugió de manera esquiva y poco educada, ¿que más se podía esperar de Arthur? Tan predecible como siempre, o así lo veía el rubio de cabellos más largos. – Aléjate, idiota - Preguntó, mirándole con gesto de molestia.

Aunque, aún cuando eso sucedió, una sonrisa se mostró danzante en los labios del Reino Unido cuando sintió los brazos ajenos estrecharle con fuerza, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de este, suspirando con tranquilidad.

_-Oui, Oui~_ Como tú digas, _Mon amour_. - Rió entonces de forma burlona, sin maldad en realidad, solo le divertía con las reacciones del oji-verde, no era un "crimen" después de todo, ¿verdad?. - Yo sí leí la carta, ¿te has dado cuenta? - Le informó, sin esperar demasiado de parte ajena, tan solo quería mantener las aguas calmas.

-_I see-_ Respondió cortamente, ubicando sus ojos esmeraldas, cuales gemas, a los zafiros que también parecían mirarle atentamente, ambos sabían que las palabras quedaban totalmente de más entre ellos.

¿Que se podía decir? Inglaterra solo logró ruborizarse al ver como la nación Francesa se acercaba a él, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, disfrutando esta vez de aquel matiz claro. - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? - Hizo una leve pausa, con un deje de diversión.

- En tu carta no me mencionaste como pides un beso, _mon ami~_ - Mascullo a su oído de forma seductora, sin llegar a morder el lóbulo de esta, aún cuando se veía tentado a eso, y se alejó algunos cuantos centímetros, esperando algún golpe por parte del otro.

Pero, no sólo él se sorprendió, hasta las hadas que se escondían curioseas por ver la escena, no hubo golpes, insultos, berrinches, gruñidos, quejidos...En lo absoluto, tan solo el contacto de los labios del británico juntarse con los de Francis.

Y después de eso, no hicieron falta más traducciones, clases de "idioma", señas, ni muchas palabras en doble sentido, porque, ni el Reino Unido, ni Francia, necesitaban esa clase de cosas cuando ya el sello se había roto.

_-I Love you , stupid frog-__  
_  
_-Je t'aime , connard-_

Traducciones:

Oui : Sí.

Anglaterre : Inglaterra.

You Should shut up: Deberías callarte.

Mon : Mi

Amour: Amor.

I see : Ya veo.

II love you, stupid frog : "Te amo, estúpida rana"

Je t'aime , connard : "Te amo, bastardo"


End file.
